


Drafts Gen V Origin: Minnie Magnolia

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen V verse, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Set in my Gen Verse, Minnie Magnolia is a minor cannon character that appeared once in comics and was never mentioned again. So i was like...Free game!Gen V verse is a build of various incarnations of DCU comics/ animations/ ect in one specific setting. This story in particular is a way for me to get the characters out cause I'm tried of them being in the void of my docs. Planning something big takes a long ass time I fuckin regret.Feed back on these character is very much appreciated





	1. The little Nurse

Minnie Magnolia may not remember much of her life before she met her mother but she was taught to always care for everyone. One can not judge another life when they too have problems and demons to overcome. So when she tripped over the shady red helmeted man clearly bleeding all over the alley.

 

Well she couldn't just _leave_ him there now could she?

 

She had to admit though he did not make it easy, he was heavy and incredibly unwieldy, and she lived on the 4th damn floor of her empty complex. _(and god she was switching all her equipment to the bottom apartment's when she got the chance. Hindsight is 20/20 fucking hell)_

 

It took a few tries....a few slips here and there and banging his on the door but she FINALLY got him to her home. _(She is super glad he’s wearing a helmet but if he wasn't unconscious before he def would be after she banged his head on the side of the door way.)_

 

Laying him down gently to take a breather she quickly closed the door and made sure the locks were in place. Because who knows who could be watching when you live in Gotham. Quickly going into her patient room she started to get her medical equipment ready to treat the man.

 

Satisfied all was set up she turned to the man and realized belatedly that she had to carry him again.... _fuck._

\-------

 

A jolt went through his body once he realized he was not in his apartment or the manor. The sheets were all wrong and he heard beeping sou- fuck was he in the hospital?!

 

Jason focused on whatever sounds he could pick up and realize their was someone snoring away just a bit away from him. Slowly opening his eyes he realized he was NOT in the hospital...which in reality was much worse cause his team is currently not in Gotham and he did not tell the Bats that he was in the city today meaning whoever have him was not someone he knew.

 

**This is bad**

 

The good news is it looks like he might be in an apartment building, lots of little places to hide. And nothing holding him down so free movement and he was even given the dignity of keeping his pants...amazing.

 

A ugly snort caught his attention and he grabbed the nearest object( a tray), prepared to give whoever took him a conscious of a lifetime.

 

He nearly dropped it when he saw a small girl come through the door in nurse scrubs. her hair was a mess like she tousled with a bear and won, bag under her eyes suggest she probably hasn't slept...well ever. Lanky, bony, with dark skin and hair, her surprisingly purple eyes suggest she’s either a meta or has meta origins.

 

Her face was blank as if she was trying to process somethi- no wait she back again in the world of the awakened.

 

She sighed heavily as if she was could be anywhere but here and experience Jason's sparkling personality.

 

"Okay you're awake that's good, let’s get down to business, I saved you from dying a pathetic death of bleeding out in a dirty alley, your all fixed up now, go to a real damn doctor for your injuries cause I gave you patch work at BEST. Sooooo your not gonna die congrats. Soon as you can walk, leave" A blunt heavily  southern accent reached his ears as he tied to comprehend this brat said she saved and is kicking him out.

 

Well damn!

 

"Woahwoahwoah! First off YOU fixed me? your like 5!"

 

"I am 11 for your information, you ass!"She snapped at him irritated.

 

"Bullshit!"

 

"Fuck you! I should have sedated you harder especially after you nearly punched a hole in my ribs when I was trying to set YOURS" The girl spat at the ground in disgust as she near drowned the cup of coffee as if she was trying to find her cool in its tasteless liquid.

 

"....Whatever, what do you want anyway?"

 

"For you to get out of my house now, like I said your fixed up enough. You can go to a real doctor to look at your injuries without keeling over. Moment you can walk, leave. I am not fond of well known vigilantes and villains in my home. You bastards bring trouble with you everywhere"

 

"....No _seriously_ , what you want?"

 

"UGH"

 

\-----

 

"....So your name is Minnie?"

 

"Uh huh just said that, guess I really did a number on your head when I banged it on the door"

 

"....Like... the fucking MOUSE?"

 

"LIKE THE SONG"

 

"THAT REALLY ISN'T MUCH BETTER"

 

"....ALSO YOU DID WHAT TO MY HEAD?!?!"

 

"UGHHHH"

\-------

"So in case you ever need anythin-"

 

"I'm good. Now leave, I've been fine long before I met you and I will be fine long after you leave"

 

"Yeah if fine includes living by yourself, having hardly any groceries, and like 2 pair of socks..."

 

"What are you muttering under your breathe I can hear you!"

 

"Nothing!~"

 

A door slammed closed and Minnie swore under her breathe. She had the feeling this was not gonna be the last she had seen of the Red Hood.

 


	2. Minnie meets the Batfamily...and kindly wishes she didn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Min meets the rest of the Batfam!

(Minnie + Batfam. First meetings!)

[Jason]

Minnie stretched her back enjoying the feel of her back popping after a long night. A big breakout happened in Arkham last night, so she had to see many of her regular clients...all at once. Minnie was fucking tired. She just finished patching up Miss Ivy after a run with the Bats. She normally doesn't like patching up big named criminals or heroes as they tend to attract too much attention to themselves but, she made exceptions.

Smiling to the big pretty flower pot in the corner, Peace Lilies soaking in the sun cracking through the blinds.

Well she was never one to turn down nice patients.

Bringing out her kettle she got the water going to make herself some hot chocolate. She deserved a treat! Rummaging through her fridge she winced as she realized how empty it look. She was gonna have to make a grocery run soon. Taking out her last to eggs and the bread, she went to work on her dinner breakfast.

All was quiet in the complex until a loud banging startled her as she was about to bite in her well deserved meal. Groaning she dropped the egg sandwich and closed her kitchen area off with the installed medical curtains. Minnie may offer her services practically free but that doesn't mean she wants people prowling in her home area.

BANG BANG

"I'M COMING YOU ASSHOLE!" She stomped to the door letting it fly open as she glared up at her rude guest. It took Minnie a second to realize said asshole was the Red Hood and she glared harder.

"Any reason you tried to break down my door?" Minnie deliberately drawled out. Look she had a long night fixing Arkham inmates, she was tired damnit! The very least he could have been polite instead of trying to cause a riot with his damn banging. And Gosh fucking darnit she wished the Red Hood didn't wear a full head helmet cause she can't tell what he's thinking at all.

Red hood merely brought up his arm and finally she noticed that he was bleeding. A long cut on his arm that even from where she was standing could tell needed stitches. Sighing she ushered him in. Directing him to the medical room she went behind the curtain to put her breakfast dinner away and quickly change into her scrubs. as soon as she was satisfied her hair was properly tied up and tamed.

She stared at Red Hood when she came in for some reason feeling like there was something more to this visit. He has been visiting a lot more with minor injuries that she ASSUMED he was capable of taking care of but apparently not. He always asking about her rent(which she doesn't need to pay cause her landlord for this complex is too damn afraid of the people she treats). Her clothing as he always sees in her in the same thing(She told him it's called a washing machine, though Minnie was starting to outgrow them, her jeans have been a little tight lately). And finally food, which she doesn't need fucking hand out thank you very much.

So, she eyed him suspiciously as she took his bare arm. It was weird to see him without the metal mask and no damn shirt he looked so ridiculous with his helmet hair. No wait getting distracted. He is up to something she can feel it.

He didn't flinch or complain until the end when she was tying it up. He went into this tirade of curses and whining that just took her off balance. Like what the actual fuck?!?! She fretted around him checking what the hell she did wrong with the stitches, wondering if she needed to take them out and redo them. Maybe there was something inside the wound she missed?!?! Fuck! What was going-

Abruptly he stopped and when she looked up to see why she saw this shit eating grin crossing his face.

Minnie dusted off her hands, calm, as if the whole situation had not happened. She fixed her scrubs politely ignoring the vigilante doubled over in gasping in pain on her table. Well that tends to happen when one takes a direct hit to their diaphragm from a pissed off nurse but whatever. As soon as he could breathe again she kicked him out of her apartment.

Muttering under her breathe, she opened up the curtains and immediately felt something was off. Slowing walking around the kitchen area confused as all heck when nothing stood out. Maybe she was just being paranoid? Ugh!

Ripping open the kitchen fridge intending to get some butter to reheat her food she stared in shock at her now full stocked fridge. What the fuck?!?! The sound of the fridge being slammed shut echoed through the empty apartment.

When in the hell could have this has happened?!?! Who did this and what were their intentions? How the fuck did they get into her apartment without her and Red Hood knowing?

Okay, calm down lets review. Just finished an all nighter, didn't get any sleep last night, made herself breakfast, fridge was empty, sandwich is made, Red Hood the asshole comes and makes himself a nuisance. Fridge is now full.

hmmmmm.

 

Finished an all nighter, No sleep, Breakfast, empty fridge, sandwich, red hood and the bullshit prank he pulled, full fridge.

HMMMMM.

All nighter, no sleep, empty fridge, sandwich, Red Hood making A LOT of noise, full fridge... Enough noise she wouldn't have noticed that someone would have came in and filled her fridge because she was too focused on the screaming whining bastard.

Teeth grinding and her cheeks felt warm from embarrassment, the next time she saw the metal head jerk she was gonna give him an earful! Huffing she turned to the fridge and noticed a variety of fruit, more importantly cut up watermelons.

Well it would be a waste to just throw this stuff out right?

-  
[Tim]

Minnie hadn't expected anything today. Tt's been very slow these last couple of days. So, at worst, a couple of brains the occasional 'work' related injury. So, when she had opened her door to the sound of weak but hurried knocking. she sure as fuck wasn't expecting to see Red Robin wave sheepishly holding his clearly hurting ribs before passing out stone cold on her damn floor!

After checking Tim was still breathing Minnie brought the gurney around and dead lifted him onto it padded surface never been so happy about being strong for her age. Gently prodding around the ribs once she was satisfied she hadn't jostled them, quickly brought him to the medical room cursing all the while at the increase of vigilantes appearing at her door.

Three days later Minnie woke up to thank you card and a fruit basket on her kitchen floor counter… Signed from Red Robin. Well, at least he has manners compared to some people!

-  
[Cass]

Minnie would feel herself sweating bullets as she was stared down by the much larger black clad woman in front of her. It was like she was being dissected and one wrong move will end with her eating pavement. Why oh why did she decide to take a different route home from the market?!?! She just wanted to get home! 

Maybe she could convey her need to hurry home and that fact she hadn't done anything to warrant this shit? But, when Minnie opened her mouth in an uneasy smile to tell her that Black Bat moved her hand quickly pushing it in front of her. Minnie will deny the fucking screech that ripped from her mouth till she died.

Black Bat is a very intimidating vigilante.

Slowly once she realized she was not in fact eating dirt, she slowly opened her eyes (when did she close them!?!?) and saw why she was being stared down in the first place. Minnie pretended to ignore the older woman's shaking shoulder, forcing herself to believe that it was from pain and not the fact she was laughing at her. Her face fell into her 'I-can't-fucking-believe-the-shit-I-put-up-with-and-should-really-consider-a different-career-choice' expression which made the shaking shoulders first.

Adjusting her grip on the bags Minnie nodded to the direction of her apartment to fix the scary trolling vigilantes broken wrist.  
-  
[Steph]

Last night was a damn mess and if she ever found the dumb asses that made a gang war break out in this territory she was in. She was gonna hang those yahoo's by their toes! Gosh darnit why did mom choose Gotham of all places to be a illegal doctor?!?

Minnie was damn well exhausted she didn't even want to cook despite how much her stomach was complaining let alone move from her position on her couch.

There was a knock at the window, and she let herself have a self pitying whine before dragging herself from the couch. Unlocking the bolts she was face to face with the current Batgirl...who had a Styrofoam container in one hand and a fucking knife in her shoulder. The blond haired woman's face became more sheepish making her chubby cheeks more prominent.

"Ugh, so like I got stabbed and don't want to run through Gotham with said stab wound can you like? patch me up pretty please?" She fluttered her lashes and if Minnie wasn't so damn tired she would have laughed. Letting out a sigh she gestured the woman in.

"Ummm, if it makes you feel better about this, I brought waffles! They have ice cream, whip cream, and chocolate syrup and bacon."

Well, okay that did in fact help. So she huffed a laugh and will never admit that she liked the more genuine smile crossing the currently stabbed Batgirl's face.  
-  
[Duke]

The small dark haired girl cursed her fucking luck and said a few choice words to the universe that if her mother was here she would have washed her mouth out with soap. This was the number one reason she never did home visits. She was out of her comfort zone, couldn't see the patient face to face until she got there, and was often going into unknown locations. She was the one at a disadvantage and very few ways to help herself.

Right now her current 'home visit' had her on the end of a gun because she refused to work exclusively just for him. She always had medical supplies, books, machines, ect given to her due to a silent agreement that an illegal doctor who wont charge you an arm and a leg to fix you was much more valuable than fighting to have one just exclusive to you.

Plus after what happened to her mom, She had foolishly believed that the newbie fools would have been more cautious then try and pull this shit. Guess even mob bosses can be idiots. This guy was clearly a new and upcoming one, probably was trying to amass power quickly.

Dumbass.

She didn't bother to close her eyes, this fucker was gonna know until he very last moment what she thought of him.

Despite having kept her eyes open though she still missed the boy with bright yellow helmet body slamming her into the ground as the gun went off. While glad she was still alive, her bruised side is aching now. Beggars can't be choosers she guesses as she is bodily lifted and fireman carried out of the warehouse. She only caught glimpses of a black cape flowing around and the pain screams and grunts of the assholes who tried to kill her.

She clutched onto the leather jacket of her savior, confused at the half muttering he was doing. Something about being hard to track and going by herself to an unkno- Okay now she understood she was being fucking scolded and to be honest? Yeah she deserved it. She knew and she still went. Like a Dumbass.

At least Yellow helmet here was nice about it.

Wait how the fuck did he and Batman know she was going to be there tonight?  
-  
[Maya + Suren]

Really in retrospect looking back on it, it was definitely a new situation to her despite having lived in Gotham. Granted she has only been there a couple years but she digresses. A vigilante and a fucking wizard clutching on to her cause they were seeing things that were not there. Scared out of their minds.

Her heart fucking broke and Minnie was def kicking the Scarecrow out on his ass if ever came back to her to get treated.

Somehow she got them onto her couch and wrapped up in blankets. Managing to pry their deadly boa grips off of her. Keeping them close to each other she quickly ran off to get some things that her Mom used to use when she was afraid.

The scent of lavender from the steamer filled the living room and Betty boop cartoons playing over the sounds of scared whimpering. Minnie clutched the two frightened kids to her and hoped they would ride the worst of the toxin, and not have their hearts give out on them. 

She felt the body languages shift to be less tense as they become more aware. Minnie tried to stay awake but the scent of flower, the heat, and the soothing sounds of slapstick lulled her to sleep.

Minnie woke up startled and panicked once she realized the kids weren't there any more. Looking around to see where they had wandered off she heard low whispering and whipped her around to the source. Two tall shadow clad figures had the kids in their arms. Filled with strange violent and protective feeling she near launched herself at the intruders until she saw a glimpse of blue.

The knot of anxiety and violence released once she saw more clearly that Nightwing and Batman were holding now two peaceful kids in their arms. Meaning they had the antidote administered to them and their hearts hadn't given out from the toxin.

Letting the adrenaline frain from her Minnie quietly laid back down and let sleep overcome her. 

Not feeling the hand ruffling her hair or the blanket pulled over her.

-  
[Damian + Dick]

Minnie stared down at the boy wonder, they were both very uncomfortable. The small Robin was red with embarrassment as he was covered with small cuts and had Nightwing fussing over behind him.

“T-Thank you for saving my ass back there. I'm sorry that you got hurt because of it.” There! She spat it out! Ugh, this sure was a humbling experience. She met Robin and Nightwing earlier today when said Robin was brought to her because of a head injury. Nightwing didn't want to take chances and since she was close get him checked out.

Unfortunately the initial meeting did not go down well as Robin was an ass when injured and she was an ass when having little to no sleep and having to deal with asses. So bad combination that resulted in them trying to strangle the other. 

She walked off in a huff, got fucking kidnapped, and Robin’s concussed ass came in to save her and ended with both of them being thrown out a damn window with Robin shielding her.

It was...very humbling.

“I am sorry too for insulting you and your skills, it was very unbecoming despite you treating me and asking for nothing” Robin choked out. And considering what had happened she'll take the apology as is.

“Come on let’s get your cuts cleaned, I want you to know though you might be sent home looking like a mummy” she allowed herself a brief flash of pride getting a quirked smile from the surly boy before it disappeared. 

Though Minnie did ignore the big smile crossing Nightwing's face as he cooed over them being such awkward brats. The older man already babbling away at both of them. It wasn’t bad and it helped keep her focused as his voice became background sounds as she patched up the tiny boy wonder.

 

-  
[Batman]

Minnie for the first time in a long while could say she was afraid. She didn't think Hood could reach her in time. She really fucked up, Minnie wished she at least told him how sorry she was. That he was right and she should have listened. 

But she was a stubborn ass and now she was paying for it. 

Her whole body was decorated in ugly bruises and injuries. Purple, blue and sore all over. It was hard to stand but, Black Mask bastard that he was oh-so helpful by forcing Minnie to by her long hair. Forcing her to watch as Hood and Batgirl fought his henchman as he had her precariously perched her on the edge of the building. If a breeze passed by she was fucked.

God she is so fucked why did she take that call? She hates her fucking bleeding heart it always gets her into messes. 

The increased vigilante activity around herMinnie’s house of course couldn't go unnoticed. Of course the local criminals and gangs would take exception to her new patients. Especially the Red Hood.

She noticed too and got into an argument with Hood over it. It didn't matter how nice the man was and how he became her friend over their visits. He and his fam was driving away her patients. They were not trusting her as much anymore or too scared to come by the complex.

She had gotten a strange call a couple days after a patient that was too paranoid to go to the local clinic in fear of the Bats. She was so angry she didn't question the location a well known warehouse.

She was played like a sucker and got ambushed and transported to this ridiculously big tower that made her want to have a ‘talk’ with its designers.

She wished she could say she was sorry but Black Mask broke her jaw after she spat in his face. The bastard tried to make her a deal of only working for him and giving up any secrets the Bats shared with her. The fucking NERVE of him.

As if she would ever forget he's the reason she doesn't have a mom anymore in the first place.

He beat her near unconscious when she told him to fuck off and die, and well spitting in his face after his second negotiation attempt. Red hood and Nightwing came in big heroes moment, though it kind got stalled with all the gangbangers crowding them.

Somewhere during her blackouts Black Mask had dragged her the the roof of this tall ass building.

Bastard.

Though right now she wished she hadn't dazed off. She might have prevent being thrown off the roof.

For once in her life she prayed, prayed she would live even with all the odds against her. Prayed that even if she didn't that Hood didn't blame himself. It wasn't his fault just her.

She prayed Black Mask wouldn't even be breathing long enough to kill anybody else.

But mMost of all she prayed so she could say she was so sorry. Cause she didn't want to die with unfinished business.

The sound of shattering glass and wave of black overcame her and for a second she thought she was well and truly dead. But strong arms wrapped around her reassuring and sturdy.

And she knew she was gonna be just fine.


End file.
